


Hotsuma and the goat from Hell!

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Goat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a goat and ended with a roll in the hay … Or maybe that had just been wishful thinking on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotsuma and the goat from Hell!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BB's goat and BB of course](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BB%27s+goat+and+BB+of+course).



> Warning: writer on a coffee high
> 
> Real warnings: wicked Shusei, playful Shusei, sappy Hotsuma, boys getting hot and heavy, hints to canon stuff, demonic goat
> 
> Dedicated to: BB's goat whose wonderful personality inspired this fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them of course
> 
> Final note: No goats were harmed during the writing of this fic

** Hotsuma and the goat from Hell! **

“I swear it, Shusei.  It’s possessed,” Hotsuma told his friend while pointing at the offending creature with a grim expression on his face.  He took a step to the left, its eyes followed.  He took one to the right, its eyes followed.  He went to stand behind a tree and he swore that he could feel its eyes burning holes through the tree trunk into him.

 

Shusei, standing a few feet away from his blond partner where he was helping one of the orphanage kids to feed a goat, looked up and a small smile played around his lips as he saw his partner’s antics.  He gave the remaining food to the small girl, said something to her in a hushed voice and then walked over to Hotsuma and the blond’s new found friend. 

 

“It’s just a goat, Hotsuma.  Don’t be ridiculous,” Shusei said, stretching his hand out to pet the animal but Hotsuma’s hand shot out quick as lightning and wrapped itself around Shusei’s wrist, halting the boy’s action.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Hotsuma cried out horrified.

 

“I was just going to pet her,” Shusei explained calmly.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Hotsuma threw Shusei a look that clearly told the boy that his partner doubted Shusei’s sanity.  “Didn’t you listen to me?!  That thing,” Hotsuma jabbed a finger in the goat’s direction, “is possessed,” he accentuated each word.

 

“It’s a goat, Hotsuma,” Shusei repeated in a deadpanned tone of voice.

 

“So?  Goats can get possessed too;” Hotsuma reasoned, looking triumphantly at his partner since Shusei hadn’t thought about such a small but very important detail.  This just proved that he couldn’t let his partner wander off on his own cause who knew what kind of troubles Shusei would get himself into then.  No, Shusei needed him at his side.

 

“The goat just wants the food in your hand, Hotsuma,” and Shusei tapped the blond’s clenched fist that hid the dried peas bought as a treat for the goats at the petting zoo.  “Just feed it.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Hotsuma shot back scandalized.  “It’s just waiting for a chance to bite my hand off.  That thing is dangerous!  The owners of this petting zoo should be ashamed to subject these innocent kids to such a menace.”

 

As if to prove Hotsuma’s point, the brown and white goat bumped harshly with its horns into the soft flanks of a smaller goat that came sauntering over to the Zweilt pair in the hope of receiving some food from them.  It ran however immediately back away due to the attack, letting the bigger brown and white goat bleating triumphantly after the smaller animal until it turned back around and fixated Hotsuma again with its eyes.

 

Hotsuma’s left eye twitched.  He really didn’t like the way that goat was looking at him.  The look held pure evil in it.  Why couldn’t Shusei see that?  Wasn’t he the Eyes of God for crying out loud?!  And what were they doing here in the first place?!  It was a petting zoo for crying out loud.  This was so much more Tsukumo’s scene than theirs so how had he and Shusei found themselves manoeuvred into a chaperoning role for the kids of the orphanage where Yuki had used to live?  Why couldn’t Yuki have asked Tsukumo?  Or Luka?  Wasn’t that blasted Opast supposed to stay by Yuki’s side at all times?! 

 

Hotsuma shook an angry fist at an imaginary Luka, the blasted imagined demon even daring to stick his tongue childishly out at Hotsuma and taunting him.   How he was going to kick that stupid jerk’s ass when they were back at the Twilight Mansion …

 

Hotsuma’s planning for revenge however got interrupted as Shusei stepped closer to him and he could feel his partner’s chest against his back, Shusei’s warmth radiating through the boy’s clothes and making him blush.

 

Unaware of the effect he had on Hotsuma, or just plainly ignoring it, Shusei’s right hand gently enclosed Hotsuma’s clenched fist and the brunet gently pried Hotsuma’s hand open after which he intertwined their fingers and then lowered their combined hands in offering to the brown and white goat.

 

The goat stepped up to them and lowered its head.  It first sniffed at the offered food and then started to nibble on the dried peas on Hotsuma’s palm.  Occasionally the goat interrupted its dinning to toss a glare left or right to some other goat that had the nerve to try and approach the Zweilt pair and steal some of the food.

 

The peacefulness of the afternoon got interrupted as Hotsuma suddenly yelled and swore.  “Auwch!  Fucking hell!” He pulled his hand lose from Shusei’s hand and out of the goat’s range. “That beast bit me!”

 

Shusei took Hotsuma’s hand back in his own and examined it.  True to Hotsuma’s words small teeth marks marred the blond’s fingers.

 

Shusei brought Hotsuma’s hand up and under a highly embarrassed stare from a flushed red Hotsuma Shusei placed a kiss on each wounded finger.  “There, all better,” he said as he released Hotsuma’s hand again and straightened back up.  “I’m sure it happened by accident.  You probably didn’t keep your hand stretched out enough,” Shusei defended the goat’s action.

 

It remained silent for a few moments, Hotsuma’s brain needing to reboot again, but then the storm broke lose.  “By accident?!” Hotsuma yelled protesting and offended, waving his arms up and down to empathise his indignation.  How could Shusei defend that blasted goat?!  Wasn’t Shusei his partner?  Shouldn’t Shusei take his side? “That thing did it on purpose!” a new finger was pointed by him at the goat.

 

But if Hotsuma was waiting or counting on Shusei’s compassion, he had another thing coming.  A small smile appeared on Shusei’s face and Hotsuma nervously took a step backwards as he caught the wicked gleam in Shusei’s eyes.

 

“Shu-Shusei?” Hotsuma stuttered nervously, holding his hands up defensively as he retreated further away while Shusei kept closing in on him, ignoring Hotsuma’s flustered protest.

 

The hunt finally stopped with Hotsuma backed up against the goat stable and Shusei in front of the blond.

 

Shusei placed a hand on each side of Hotsuma’s body, boxing his partner in and preventing any escape from Hotsuma’s part.  He then leaned in till his lips hovered right beside his friend’s left ear, his warm breath caressing the blond’s outer shell as he whispered into Hotsuma’s ear.  “Well, I can’t argue with the goat’s taste.  You are delicious after all.”

 

Hotsuma turned bright red and his eyes darted nervously left and right.  “Shu-Shusei!  Not here!  There are kids!” he hissed back.

 

Shusei’s smile widened as he pulled back and released Hotsuma from his trapped position.  How he loved to tease Hotsuma.  His partner was just too cute for words when he was all fired up and embarrassed.  “So, no quick roll in the hay then?” he suggested innocently, making Hotsuma turn even redder.

 

“We-we can’t!” Hotsuma stuttered.  “Yuki is counting on us.”

 

Shusei shrugged.  “Too bad,” he replied, turning away from Hotsuma as if he didn’t care one way or the other.

 

Hotsuma watched Shusei slowly making his way away from him and then all of a sudden his hand shot out and wrapped itself around Shusei’s wrist, an unconscious act done before his brain had even caught up to his desire to have some alone time with Shusei but Hotsuma didn’t regret his action at all now that it had happened.

 

Shusei stopped and tossed a surprised look over his shoulder at his friend but Hotsuma was too busy to notice as he was scanning the area and making sure no one would see their escape.

 

Satisfied that everyone else was way too preoccupied to pay attention to them, Hotsuma dragged an unresisting Shusei after him to the nearest door of the stable and, after having giving a final glance around and making sure the coast was still clear, Hotsuma pushed Shusei inside, following immediately after and pushing Shusei up to one of the walls, plundering his partner’s mouth without a second of hesitation.

 

Shusei moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up and pulling Hotsuma even closer to him after which his fingers started to rake over Hotsuma’s back, the material of the blond’s shirt getting bunched up through the action.

 

Hotsuma’s own hands cupped Shusei’s face, his thumbs stroking his friend’s cheeks while his tongue danced and battled with Shusei’s one in Shusei’s moist cavern.  He just could never get enough of the way Shusei tasted.  His partner was like a drug and he was a more than willing addict.

 

Shusei’s hands crept under Hotsuma’s shirt and started to caress bare flesh, his nails occasionally raking over his partner’s back and leaving faint pink traces on Hotsuma’s skin.  It was his way of marking Hotsuma as his.  He wore the blond’s prove of ownership and since hickeys were out of the question – Hotsuma didn’t want to be teased at school due to a hickey and also wasn’t fond of wearing a turtleneck -  Shusei had to have been inventive at the start of their relationship and come up with a new way of marking Hotsuma as his.  Not that hickeys were completely out of the picture as Hotsuma did wear some on his chest and lower part of his shoulder.

 

Hotsuma pulled back from the kiss and Shusei used this temporary separation to pull Hotsuma’s shirt up and over the blond’s head, tossing the shirt to the ground beside them.

 

Getting the idea, Hotsuma started to unbutton Shusei’s blouse, wanting to feel his friend’s naked flesh against his own.  A frustrated growl escaped his throat as in his haste some of the buttons refused to comply to his desire and in the end Hotsuma gave up unbuttoning Shusei’s shirt the normal, civilized way and just ripped the material open, the lowest buttons popping off the piece of clothing.

 

“You’re so sewing them back on when we’re back home,” Shusei commented.

 

“Hai, hai,” Hotsuma replied.  “Just toss it in the basket on top of the rest of them.”  He pushed the material of the blouse backwards where it got trapped between Shusei and the wall, but Hotsuma didn’t pay any more attention to it.  He lowered his head and started kissing one of Shusei’s burns, lavishing the entire burn with his tongue and lips, showing Shusei again the burns no longer bothered him and that his partner no longer needed to keep them hidden from him.

 

Shusei leant heavily back to the wall, letting Hotsuma do as pleased, knowing his friend needed this.  It was a ritual that forewent each one of their couplings, a ritual Hotsuma needed as the blond needed to be allowed to show his devotion to him and his regret for having caused him all those years so much pain by turning away from the burns before, something Hotsuma never wanted to let happen and do ever again.

 

Shusei’s hands wound themselves in Hotsuma’s hair and he tossed his head back with a hiss as Hotsuma’s mouth enclosed itself around one of his nipples. 

 

Hotsuma flicked Shusei’s nipple with his tongue, circled it and then softly bit down on the dark coloured disc, earning him a moan from his partner that made him grin wolfishly against Shusei’s naked chest.  How he loved to make Shusei lose his perfect composure.

 

Shusei’s hands lowered and grabbed Hotsuma’s face, pulling the blond up and crushing their lips together again, this time Shusei plundering Hotsuma’s mouth.  And suddenly Hotsuma found the tables turned with the stable wall now digging into his back instead of in his partner’s.  He wanted to protest but the protest turned into an appreciative moan as Shusei’s hand slipped between them and gave Hotsuma’s cock a firm squeeze.

 

Hotsuma’s hands travelled southwards and took a firm hold on Shusei’s clad buttocks, pulling the other closer to him and trapping Shusei’s hand between both of their groans.

 

Shusei moaned into the kiss as Hotsuma used his hips to let Shusei’s hand also apply pressure on his partner’s own cock that he could feel was just as eager as his own, Shusei just as aroused, willing and longing for him as he currently did for his friend.

 

Hotsuma wanted to give another rock with his hips when Yuki’s approaching voice made both Zweilt guardians freeze on the spot.

 

“Are you sure you saw Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun go into the stable?” Yuki asked someone.

 

A young girl’s voice answered, the voice not yet strong enough to allow Hotsuma and Shusei to understand the words, but the approaching footfall was more than enough to spur them into action.  Hotsuma grabbed his shirt of the floor as Shusei dragged them both behind a few conveniently placed hay bales.  Mere seconds later, Yuki walked into the stable.  He was surrounded by a few kids and Hotsuma’s demonic goat tripped behind them.

 

Yuki glanced around, but he couldn’t spot the two missing Zweilt guardians. 

“I don’t see them,” he spoke up.

 

“I’m sure they’re here,” the girl protested.  “They didn’t come out again.”

 

Blasted small girl, Hotsuma’s mind growled, hadn’t she anything better to do than spy on him and Shusei like looking at the adorable, little goats for instance?  What was she?  A yaoi freak?

 

Yuki bent down and placed a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder.  “Maybe they left through one of the other doors.  What ever the case, I’m sure they aren’t too far away.”

 

If only he knew, Hotsuma thought when suddenly Shusei’s finger started trailing in an agonizing slow path down his spine, his partner’s finger halting here and there to trace a small teasing circle on his naked flesh, the action slowly driving him mad. A small, needy whimper escaped his mouth and Hotsuma’s eyes shot wide open in reaction to the tiny sound and he quickly placed his own hand over his mouth in sheer mortification.

 

He tossed a quick look in Yuki’s direction but the sound had luckily gone unnoticed.  That didn’t mean however the same would count for any future sounds.  Hotsuma bit his lower lip, trying to keep a second whimper in. What the hell did Shusei think he was doing?  Did his partner want to get busted?   His own hand shot out backwards and took a firm grip on Shusei’s wrist, halting the teasing touches from his friend’s hand.  “Stop it,” he hissed, tossing a glare at Shusei who was still pressed up against him due to the small hiding space behind the hay bales.  “Do you want us to get caught?”

 

Hotsuma’s only reply was a smile full of mirth, the smile lightening up Shusei’s face and making him radiate.  Well, not really, but Hotsuma was convinced that if a human being could emit light, Shusei would be able to provide an entire village from light at this very moment.  And damn if it didn’t affect him.  His eyes shot back to Yuki and the kids, willing them mentally to get the hell a move on and leave so he could concentrate back on ravishing his partner.

 

Fate was however against him.

 

“Why is that goat acting so strange?!” one of the boys piped up, pointing at the brown and white goat that stood glaring at the hay bales behind which Shusei and Hotsuma were hiding.  Hotsuma’s whimper that had gone unnoticed by Yuki and the youngsters had obviously been loud enough for the goat to pick up on and of course the blasted thing had to try and ruin if for him and Shusei.  Just wait till Yuki and the kids were gone.  He’d show that fucking goat what happened to someone who tried to mess with him!

 

It remained a few tense seconds silent but then to Hotsuma’s big relief, Yuki just shrugged and dismissed the goat’s strange behaviour.  “Maybe it saw a mouse or so,” Yuki said.

 

For a few seconds Hotsuma’s mind toyed with the idea to try and imitate a mouse to confirm Yuki’s suggestion, but he forewent the idea as he doubted he could ever produce a decent mouse sound.  He would so give the game away then.  Hell he could just as well then jump up the hay bales in all his naked glory.  It wouldn’t be any more obvious … only maybe a bit more traumatizing to the kids.

 

Unsatisfied with Yuki’s disinterest, the goat walked closer to the hay bales.  Hotsuma lifted his hand, ready to barbecue the blasted goat if it dared to come even closer – to hell with being discovered then – when it stopped and started to sniffle at something on the ground after which it lifted its head again, looked at Yuki and the kids and bleated.

 

“The goat found something,” a boy shouted excited, running over to the goat and crouching down beside the animal.  The boy’s small left arm wrapped itself around the goat’s neck, petting the animal in a rewarding way as his right hand picked up a small item of the ground. 

 

The boy lifted it and turned it a few times over as his face held a confused expression.  “What’s this?  A button?” he spoke up confused, drawing Yuki and the other kids closer.

 

What the hell?! Hotsuma’s mind shouted.  Was that animal a goat or a fucking police dog?!  Since when did goats sniff out things?!

 

“I think it’s one of Shusei’s,” Yuki said, having accepted the button and subjected it to a closer inspection.

 

The goat in the mean time stepped even closer to the hay bales and Hotsuma was convinced that if the demonic creature could, it would point at the hay bales.  Luckily its hoofs stayed firmly on the ground and all it could do was stare pointedly at the hay bales while bleating in a complaining way. 

 

Hotsuma just hoped that Yuki had never followed a course on goat language.

 

And finally Fate seemed to be on his side as Yuki only threw the goat a confused glance but didn’t went to inspect it any further.  Yuki probably still believed in his mouse story.

 

Good boy, Yuki, Hotsuma’s mind breathed out relieved as he saw the boy turn his back to the hay bales.  Maybe they would manage to escape this ordeal unscratched after all …

 

“It doesn’t look like they’re here anymore,” Yuki’s voice spoke up, Hotsuma nodding fiercely at the boy’s statement, mentally thanking Yuki for not turning the entire stable upside down and discovering them in their half naked state.  He wasn’t too sure if he would ever be able to live down that embarrassment.  Now if only Yuki would leave …

 

Yuki glanced a final time around – the discovered button clearly making the boy doubt whether Hotsuma and Shusei weren’t in the stable after all - and then produced something out of his pocket.  Hotsuma’s eyes narrowed, trying to get a good look on what Yuki was holding but he could have sparred himself the trouble as Yuki’s next words made it very clear what was currently in the boy’s hand.  “I’ll just give Shusei-kun a call,” Yuki announced, starting to press a few keys on the small device.  “Just to make sure they’re okay.”

 

Hotsuma’s eyes flew wide open in panic.  Of all the times for Yuki to worry about them!  Yes, they were okay!  Fucking fine!  They’d be even better if Yuki and his little gang would just leave for fuck’s sake so he and Shusei could continue on with the pleasurable task they had started. But that would all change if Shusei’s phone would start to ring and reveal their hiding place to Yuki and his kids.

 

Hotsuma felt like smashing his head a few times against the hay bales.  Not that this would do him much good cause he doubted they would be sturdy enough to give him a blasted headache and make him forget this fucking nightmare. He tossed a horrified look at his partner and found himself relaxing immediately as Shusei quickly reassured him by mouthing to him that he had his cell on vibrating.

 

True to Shusei’s words, the cell in Shusei’s pocket didn’t start to ring but vibrate instead.

 

Thank God for small mercies, Hotsuma thought, this thought quickly losing its appeal and glance as he became aware of a serious new arisen problem, a sensation he so could do without in his current situation.  With the way they were currently sitting, Shusei’s phone was vibrating against the sensitive flesh of his half aroused cock, the mobile completing Shusei’s started hand job without a single problem. 

 

Hotsuma shifted silently, trying to create some space between him and Shusei’s phone, but with the limited space he had to his availability, he could as well have just thrown himself completely on the bloody phone that just kept vibrating without jumping to Shusei’s voice mail.  If he didn’t know any better, Hotsuma would have sworn that Shusei had foreseen this horrible mess and had prolonged the ringing time deliberately, maybe even switched his voice mail off.  But that was ridiculous.  Shusei’s power didn’t work like that … or did it?  Had his partner’s power developed without Shusei telling him about it?

 

Hotsuma threw Shusei a suspicious look, but his partner looked completely innocent back at him.  Okay, maybe not completely innocent cause a frown was marring Shusei’s expression, his partner probably wondering why the hell he was trying to do a horizontal mambo that increased the chances of them being caught when just ago he had scolded Shusei for the exact same thing, but he didn’t really feel like enlightening Shusei of his small problem down below.  It was already embarrassing enough that he could get rock hard from a vibrating phone.  He didn’t need to hear Shusei crack jokes about it for the next coming month or so.

 

Sadly for Hotsuma, Shusei had no idea about his partner’s wish for keeping a certain something under the radar.  He looked questioningly at Hotsuma and asked mouthing what was wrong; Hotsuma’s flushed face and the blond biting desperately into his own lower lip in addition to Hotsuma’s nervously fidgeting around having added to Shusei’s worry.  The worried frown on his forehead only grew as Hotsuma stubbornly shook his head and refused to tell him what was troubling the blond.

 

Shusei stared more intensely at his partner, trying to discover for himself what was going on with Hotsuma.  His partner looked as if he was on the peak off …  Shusei’s eyes widened and his gaze travelled downwards to Hotsuma’s crotch where his suspicion got confirmed as he caught sight of the prominent bulge in Hotsuma’s pants.

 

Shusei knew it wasn’t nice, but he couldn’t help it.  He brought his hand up and snickered behind it, the idiocy of their situation hitting him. Here they were, acting like two naughty teenagers who were hiding figuratively speaking under their parents’ bed who had unexpectedly come home and nearly caught their kid with the boyfriend in their own bed.  

 

Hotsuma’s hand smacked Shusei hard on the arm.  He didn’t find this amusing at all, but as he caught side of Shusei’s laughing face, an expression he hadn’t seen for such a long time on his friend’s face, he couldn’t help but smile as an idiot back.  It warmed his heart to see Shusei this open and not hiding behind his mask of indifference and Hotsuma was more than willing to undergo again any humiliation needed and as many times as needed too if it meant he would get to see such open and real joy on Shusei’s face again, to see Shusei truly alive again.  All he wanted was for Shusei to be happy and he’d do anything in his power to make his partner happy, even if it meant not being able to show his face in public ever again.

 

Shusei’s soft laughter subsided as he caught sight of the look Hotsuma threw him.  He felt his breath get stuck in his throat and a warmth only Hotsuma could conjure up in him spread through his body, warming him from his toes to his head.  His hand reached up, cupping Hotsuma’s cheek, after which he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hotsuma’s lips, closing his eyes during the kiss but still seeing before his mind eye the pure love and devotion that had been shining in Hotsuma’s eyes.

 

The kiss wasn’t messy, or hot or passionate but it wasn’t like anything they had ever shared before in this lifetime.  Both didn’t hold anything back but opened up completely to the other and let the other in into the deepest and darkest parts of their souls, sharing all and everything.  It felt like coming home, finally.  Finding the place they belonged to after a long wandering through a water deprived desert, the other’s love a cool liquid to sooth their thirst.

 

Yuki’s voice, leaving a message on Shusei’s cell, disappeared to the back and turned into a soft, unintelligent murmur.  Still present, but not of importance.  All that mattered was them and them alone and to Hotsuma’s relief the ending of the vibrating of Shusei’s cell, not that it solved his problem as their shared kiss aroused him even more than anything had ever done before and for the first time Hotsuma came to realize that all the couplings he and Shusei had shared before didn’t mean anything.  They had just been fleshy delights to enjoy, but none of them had ever managed to affect his heart as this kiss did.  For the first time he truly felt connected to Shusei even if only their lips were touching and the rest of their bodies were just pressed up against each other.  Sex was clearly overrated.  From now on, Hotsuma was sure this kind of kiss would be the first thing he would strive for when spending private time with Shusei.  The sex would just be a welcome extra.

 

Shusei pulled back and for a few moments both him and Hotsuma stared at each other with kiss swollen lips, both still a bit dazed due to the kiss they had just shared, both not having expected the rush it had caused.

 

“Shusei,” Hotsuma whispered in wonder, feeling like he saw his friend truly for the first time.  His hand reached out and cupped Shusei’s cheek in a mimicking parody of what Shusei had just done.

 

Shusei tilted his head slightly and leant more into the warmth of Hotsuma’s hand on his skin, a soft pleased smile playing around his lips.

 

His friend’s acquaintance made Hotsuma smile, his heart feeling as if it would burst from joy now that he was finally let in within Shusei’s carefully built fortress around his partner’s heart.

 

Shusei’s hand left Hotsuma’s cheek and transferred itself to Hotsuma’s hand on his own cheek.  He shifted his head a bit more and placed a kiss on the palm of Hotsuma’s hand after which a wicked smile appeared on his face.  He leant forward and whispered in Hotsuma’s ear: “Yuki and the kids have left.”

 

Hotsuma stared dumbly back at his friend for a few seconds, his brain needing a bit of time to process the given Intel, and then his head shot out from behind the hay balls, looking left and right and noticing indeed that the stable was once again empty apart from the demonic goat and them.  He turned his head back to Shusei and flashed his partner a brilliant, triumphant smile, part of him still not being able to believe that they had managed to escape scratch free.  But he wasn’t about to tempt Fate …

 

Hotsuma crawled out from behind the hay balls.  He climbed back to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head at the same time – who said men couldn’t multitask? - after which he turned around and extended his hand to Shusei to help his friend up.

 

Shusei gratefully accepted the offered hand, keeping their hands interlocked after he was back to his feet and just letting Hotsuma – who was hobbling ungracefully due to a certain problem - lead him to the stable door where Hotsuma carefully stuck his head outside and checked the area.

 

“All clear,” Hotsuma announced, glancing at Shusei over his shoulder.

 

The wicked smile returned on Shusei’s face and Hotsuma gulped, having come to associate that smile with Shusei’s wilder, untamed side.  The side his friend only let lose once in a while but when he did and it went unrestricted, fireworks exploded.  Hotsuma just wasn’t too sure now was the best time to try their luck again and try to continue what they had started.  He was convinced that this time around they would get caught with their pants around their ankles.

 

Seeing the doubt in Hotsuma’s eyes, Shusei’s smile faltered.  “Have you changed your mind?” he asked, giving Hotsuma an outing if needed so.  Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea after all to have poured his entire being into that kiss.  He had spooked Hotsuma clearly, maybe even driven his partner away for good.

 

Shusei scolded himself mentally.  Of course it had been a stupid idea to let Hotsuma completely in.  Who in their right mind would want such a damaged person anyway?  Even when he had still been a female, he had never been enough for the blond.  Hotsuma seeking Yuki constantly out, searching for something more in Yuki he couldn’t find with Shusei and back then he hadn’t yet been as damaged as he was now.  Stupid idiot he was.

 

Shusei stepped back, ready to leave the stable but for the second time that day Hotsuma stopped him and before his brain could process what was happening, he found himself wrapped into Hotsuma’s warm and loving embrace, his head tucked protectively under Hotsuma’s chin, the blond’s hand cradling the back of his head.

 

“Idiot,” Hotsuma whispered affectionately, his breath softly moving the hair on top of Shusei’s head.  When he had seen the crestfallen look on Shusei’s face, his heart had constricted painfully and all he had wanted to do was wipe that look of his partner’s face.  But he had never been as good with words as Shusei was and so he had opted for the saying that said that action spoke louder than words.  He just hoped that coupled with his less than elegant vocabulary it would be enough to appease Shusei’s worries.

 

“Of course I still want you,” Hotsuma continued in a soft tone of voice.  “I’m just not too sure this is the right time and place to continue.”

 

Shusei released a relieved sigh and relaxed against Hotsuma’s body.  He closed his eyes and breathed in Hotsuma’s scent, feeling Hotsuma fill all his senses and making him drown into a Hotsuma-world, a world he never wanted to return from.

 

Warm fingers appeared on Shusei’s chin and tilted the boy’s face up, making him open his eyes again and looking questioningly up at Hotsuma.

 

Soft, adoring eyes looked back at Shusei coupled with an affectionate, loving smile.  “I love you, Shusei Usui.”

 

Shusei gasped, looking first shocked at his partner after which a brilliant smile broke free on the boy’s face that chased all the clouds away and gave way to a brilliant, radiating sun.

 

Hotsuma felt like his breath got stolen away.  Finally did he get to see again the small boy in his partner he had come to meet all those years ago and who with one smile managed to make the darkest day turn into one filled with love and sunshine.  And it filled his heart with joy to come to see he hadn’t killed that boy with his stupidity of pushing Shusei away for such a long time as he hadn’t been able to deal with the consequences of his own selfish action.

 

Shusei opened his mouth when Hotsuma’s sudden yelp and the blond jumping away from him startled him and made any thought of love confessions fly out of the window.

 

“You, fucking, blasted animal!” Hotsuma roared, whirling around to pin the goat down with a glare.  A huge piece of Hotsuma’s jeans was missing on his buttocks, revealing the blond’s white boxers with red hearts on it.  “You’re going down!  We’re going to eat goat this evening!  Roasted goat!”

 

The goat however wasn’t impressed and just released a cheerful bleat around the piece of fabric it was munching on.  When Hotsuma however started to advance on it, sense kicked in and the goat ran out of the stable, a furious Hotsuma giving chase.

 

“Come back here, you fucking coward!  Take it like a man!  Shusei!  Damn it!  Come and help me!  You’re my partner, aren’t you?!”

 

Shusei shook his head, a small smile on his face.  He grabbed both parts of his shirt, buttoned it back closed  - and trying to hide the fact that he was missing a few buttons - and then followed his partner and the goat outside.

 

In the distance he could see Hotsuma yelling and shaking an angry fist at the goat that had taken refuge on a wooden goat climbing construction, the goat bleating challenging from on top of the construction at Hotsuma who didn’t let the challenge go unanswered and started to climb after the animal.

 

“What’s Hotsuma doing?”

 

Shusei looked sideways where Yuki and the kids had just showed up, all of them staring confused at the monkey climbing talents of Hotsuma.

 

“Being Hotsuma,” Shusei replied simply, making Yuki throw Shusei a confused look.

 

Hotsuma in the mean time had made it to the top but before he could grab the goat, the creature jumped down and raced away, leaving a furious dancing Hotsuma behind on the top wooden plate.

 

“Damn it, Shusei!  A little help!”

 

Shusei graced Yuki with an apologetic smile after which he excused himself to go and calm his partner down.  There were after all way better and more pleasurable ways to use Hotsuma’s energy for and if he had his way, Hotsuma would be needing all that energy later tonight.

 

THE END


End file.
